Current systems and methods for designing or manufacturing footwear for diabetics or other patients with podiatric or orthopedic needs are generally time consuming and antiquated. To the extent automation of footwear design or manufacturing has occurred, such systems and methods suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages, and are not well-suited for the particular needs of diabetics and other patients with podiatric or orthopedic issues.